


[铁奇异] 赤红深水

by gwjkl



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 古罗马AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: （1）lofter发布纯素版本，加荤版本请在随缘居或AO3搜索本文文名（2）主要角色死亡（3）古罗马帝国AU，时间点在古罗马帝国中后期，但本文不是严肃的历史向同人，文章中许多事件的发展时间与真实历史不同。另一处不同是真实历史中的古罗马只有女性能成为维斯塔贞女。（4）主角名字：Tony的全名是Anthony，罗马名是Antonius，本文译为安东尼乌斯；Stephen的罗马名是Stephanus，本文译为斯特凡努斯。（5）从主角名到本文中大量设定到beta，均感谢R老师的大力支持！！！！（6）欢迎大家捉虫！
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, 铁奇异
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

祭司们熟悉各类预示，包括幻觉、梦境、烟雾和动物内脏所展示的象征。而后，祭司们几乎用终生来揣摩诸神为他们传递的信息。作为一名祭司，梦境降临时，斯特凡努斯尝试记住更多的线索。梦境中，罗马再次淹没于大水中，从广场至七座山峰的山顶，就连飞鸟也无法飞出水中。他在水的最深处屏息着，守护着罗马的圣火；火焰仍在水中熊熊燃烧着。神庙外的罗马城从未如此寂静。他心中不安，想要推开神庙大门，看一看门外的罗马正发生什么。

梦境总会在他伸手推门的那一刻散去。斯特凡努斯睁开眼睛，看到自己伸着双手。天还未亮。

作为灶神维斯塔的祭司，斯特凡努斯这三天居住在神庙旁的维斯塔之屋（The House of the Vestals）内，为了方便准备今日的祭典。他平日居住在自己的房产里，就位于广场的附近，离神庙也不算远。这已经是他第五次做这个梦了，可能因为紧邻着神庙，今天的梦非常清晰。

斯特凡努斯又一次地尝试参悟梦境的奥秘。可直至太阳升起，维斯塔也未曾给予他任何线索。他没有丧气。斯特凡努斯知道自己侍奉的灶神维斯塔是一位残忍的女神，而她也曾通过梦境赞同他的想法。诸神都有仁慈与残忍的一面。维斯塔的圣火燃烧着，帝国便免受战争之苦，这是她的仁慈。而她的残忍是对她的祭品，是三十年的守贞。当其他神灵要求动物献祭时，斯特凡努斯与其他维斯塔祭司对维斯塔献上了贞洁，欲望，时间，青春，乃至整个人生的意义。如果战火烧到了帝国之内，那么他们就只好奉上自己仅有的最后两件事物：名誉和生命。火焰可以取暖和烧饭，但也曾多次将罗马城烧尽。

仆人进入了房间，为斯特凡努斯梳洗装扮。皇帝今日会来维斯塔神庙，同时还有将军安东尼乌斯。

这是个奇怪的安排。平日里，仅仅是在广场上走一圈，斯特凡努斯就能听到足够多的流言。罗马人都相信安东尼乌斯会去某个行省担任几十年的总督，直到老死在那个行省。他们都相信皇帝不想见到将军，毕竟他的战功已经可以竞争皇位，除非皇帝将他收为养子。结果出乎所有人意料，皇帝召回了安东尼乌斯，不允许他携带自己的军队；而安东尼真的命令军团返回军营，只带了十余人的护卫队回到了罗马。流言随着安东尼乌斯的归来纷纷转向。众人猜测他会某天夜里被皇帝杀死在家里，或者取代皇帝。毕竟现在的皇帝也是这样得到的皇位，罗马人对此习以为常。不过安东尼乌斯也是位充满娱乐性的话题人物，广场的话题焦点很快转变了方向，开始讨论他昨夜又去了哪里参加聚会，又或者是在自己府邸内的私人浴池开了什么聚会。人们讨论这类话题时，每当看到维斯塔祭司们的白色袍角，声音会不自然地低下去，然后转头看天空和地面，因为维斯塔祭司们不允许有这类想法——任何不贞洁的想法。

而关于安东尼乌斯的流言中，还包括了严肃的指控：安东尼乌斯不信神；有人称他是个无神论者，称他独特的想法与其早年在希腊的求学经历相关。作为祭司，斯特凡努斯对这类信息极其敏感。近年来，军队中流行太阳神信仰，军士们相信太阳的荣耀和光辉会引领他们到达胜利。斯特凡努斯很难相信军士们会服从无信仰者的领导。不过流言很少空穴来风；斯特凡努斯的猜想很可能是错的。那么皇帝为什么要让安东尼乌斯参加祭典？这是个公开活动，将有大量的市民观礼。直觉告诉斯特凡努斯，这又与政治相关。因此他停止了思考此事。无论皇位换了多少人坐，灶神的圣火将永远燃烧。

但是当仆人们开始为斯特凡努斯编织头发时，他的思想又开始绕着这件事打转，即使他讨厌政治。

维斯塔祭司们永远需要穿戴得如同参加婚礼，他们是灶神的新娘，用代表纯洁的白色将自己重重包裹。而他们的头发也以初次结婚的新娘的方式编织成型，最后这发型会被藏在红色发带和白色头纱之下。当斯特凡努斯轮值照料圣火的上个十年中，每当轮到他在夜晚照料圣火时，衣物和发型往往使他更加疲惫。幸好如今他只需要教导年轻的祭司。

维斯塔祭司们需要任职三十年。第一个十年用来学习；第二个十年照料圣火；第三个十年则教导新一届的祭司。现在斯特凡努斯也无需在祭典中做些什么，他与他同年的祭司们，只需要带着年轻的祭司们站在一旁。

广场远比平日喧闹。皇帝早已放出风声说他会参加这次祭典，而安东尼乌斯的出席更掀起了民众的好奇心。安东尼乌斯的父亲曾是马其顿行省总督，因此他幼年只在罗马待过三、四年；而当他出名之后，多数时间又带着军队东奔西跑。绝大多数市民没有见过安东尼乌斯，他们都想一睹其真容。

斯特凡努斯侧头看了眼中心广场（Atrium Vestae），市民们正穿过街道，从罗马城的每一个角落来到这座城市的中心，面对广场尽头的维斯塔神庙，耐心地等待着太阳越爬越高。广场上立着十八尊现任维斯塔祭司的雕塑，在大理石地面上投下了越来越短的阴影，与太阳一同为众人大致指出现在的时间。

民众的第一波欢呼代表了皇帝的到来。斯特凡努斯收回了视线，落在神庙前的台阶上。作为维斯塔的祭司长，他见过皇帝许多次了。不幸的是，他仍记得前一任皇帝的死亡。在四年前第一次觐见现任皇帝时，斯特凡努斯甚至还能闻到皇宫内的发猩的血味；前任皇帝的近卫军的尸体在他们到来前才收拾妥当。就在仍然新鲜的鲜血味道中，皇帝开始讲述他的故事。他降生的那一夜，罗马城风雨大作，朱庇特行使神力，雷电击中了他家，但没有引起任何灾难。他说六岁时听完母亲所讲述的那个夜晚后，开始梦到自己独自一人在万神殿中，缓缓举起象征皇权的权杖，众神的雕塑仿佛被注入神力，开始行走，对他祝贺。“你是诸神的孩子。”奥古斯都如是说。

“因此我坐上了皇位。”皇帝说。斯特凡努斯与其他祭司们一同向他行礼。

因此皇帝从不质疑诸神的力量。他上位后，热衷于取悦诸神，极为看重祭祀活动。为表达对维斯塔的敬意，他在广场边缘就下了轿子，近卫队立刻为他在广场的人群中清出一条道路，又有仆人在路上洒下各色花瓣，皇帝身着紫色托加长袍，繁密的金线刺绣随着他的动作，在阳光下更为耀眼。随着他的步伐，人们纷纷对皇帝行礼。而在皇帝身后那顶轿子下来的人，则激起了一波更高声的欢呼。距离太远，斯特凡努斯看不清细节，但这应该就是安东尼乌斯，他只能看清对方穿着紫色镶边托加长袍，而不是更能代表身份的军装，或者更奢华的托加长袍。这位声名赫赫的将军跟在皇帝身后，没有带任何护卫，一同向神庙走来。

斯特凡努斯迅速在内心彩排过一遍祭典流程，再最后用视线检查一次祭坛布置，一切妥当。圣火平静地燃烧着。随着皇帝的步伐接近，斯特凡努斯终于能听清仪仗队奏响的音乐，也终于看清了安东尼乌斯的面容。皇帝明显希望以最好的状态来面对民众和祭拜灶神，他化了妆，踏上台阶，面对圣火，虔诚地低了低头。这衬出安东尼乌斯的漫不经心，后者站在台阶下，只是简单地梳洗过，没有做任何尝试来掩盖满面倦容，在皇帝接过圣火火炬、有数千人注视的同时，他似乎还憋住了一个哈欠。

借着面纱的遮掩，斯特凡努斯多看了几眼皇帝和安东尼乌斯。为什么皇帝要求安东尼乌斯参加今天的祭典？

正当安东尼乌斯低下头，想要打第二个哈欠时，他身后突然有人喊：“以众神的名义！”

在大喊之前，刺客手中那把淬毒匕首就已经深深划开了安东尼乌斯的左小臂，而安东尼乌斯似乎感知到了刺客的攻击，他用手臂挡住了刺客的刀刃，一脚踢开刺客。下一秒五名近卫军就将刺客按在了台阶上，其余士兵在民众的尖叫声中将皇帝团团围住。祭司们发出低呼，斯特凡努斯护住了他身旁年轻的祭司们，用面纱挡住自己的表情。

——他没有错过那一刻皇帝的眼神，阴狠毒辣，完全不同于刚刚的虔诚。

安东尼乌斯按着伤口，脸色发白。作为将军，他仍挺直着腰背，低头仔细审视着刺客。可在他发问之前，他原本要问什么的，身体晃了三晃，倒在了地上。民众又是一阵惊呼。

“这就是你不敬神的结果——”刺客本按在地上，狂热地嘶吼着，近卫军合上了他的嘴。皇帝立刻命令驱散市民，关押刺客。在他传唤医生时，斯特凡努斯已经冲到晕厥的将军身旁，半跪着检查伤口，发现伤口渗出深红色甚至是黑色的血，周围的皮肤转为了青色。

“情况紧急，他现在必须接受救治。”斯特凡努斯捡起匕首，阳光下，淬过毒的匕首露出诡异颜色，他又闻了闻匕首，认出了这种毒药。“可以把他搬到——”

最近的建筑只有维斯塔神庙和祭司们的住所。而这个病人需要治疗和休息，必须有床，独立的、能不被打扰的卧房是最适合的。神庙里没有这种房间，只有祭司们居住的维斯塔之屋才有合适的房间。

斯特凡努斯又低头看了看安东尼乌斯，此人脸色也开始发琴。问题是，维斯塔之屋也有相关戒律，只有祭司们的家人被邀请时，才能进入此处。他要打破戒律吗？安东尼乌斯当然也可以被转移到其他地方，例如后面的皇宫。但每晚一分钟，安东尼乌斯失去这条手臂的可能性就越高。而且，如果任由皇帝的人带走安东尼乌斯，那么他今晚可能就会毒发而亡。

这只是一个需要治疗的人。斯特凡努斯对自己说。无需想太多，先救人。

“将他搬到我在维斯塔之家的房间里，现在。”

“这违反了戒律。”皇帝说。斯特凡努斯听不出皇帝的情绪，也看不到皇帝的脸，他抬头，只能看到近卫军举起的重重盾牌，以及后方熊熊燃烧的圣火。市民还未走光，第二天全罗马都会知道他做了什么，未来这件事就可能成为对他的指控。

“先救人。”斯特凡努斯说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （1）lofter发布纯素版本，加荤版本请在随缘居或AO3搜索本文文名  
> （2）主要角色死亡  
> （3）古罗马帝国AU，时间点在古罗马帝国中后期，但本文不是严肃的历史向同人，文章中许多事件的发展时间与真实历史不同。另一处不同是真实历史中的古罗马只有女性能成为维斯塔贞女。  
> （4）主角名字：Tony的全名是Anthony，罗马名是Antonius，本文译为安东尼乌斯；Stephen的罗马名是Stephanus，本文译为斯特凡努斯。  
> （5）从主角名到本文中大量设定到beta，均感谢R老师的大力支持！！！！  
> （6）欢迎大家捉虫！

安东尼乌斯醒过来时先感受到了疼痛，紧接着鼻腔中浓郁的乳香熏香气味。他没有强迫自己爬起来，因为他从乳香中分辨出了药膏的味道，这个环境是安全的。他又用了些精力区分疼痛。小臂上的伤口仍然在疼，但是被仔细包扎过了，药膏清凉地敷在伤口上。头疼可能是受伤的副作用，也可能是他失去意识时倒在大理石上摔的。他的心跳比平时更慢；舌头上残留着古怪的药味。

随后安东尼乌斯想起来自己为什么躺在这里——似乎他一直以来对于皇帝的示好没有起效。他有些郁闷，细想现在的形势，头更痛了。他无意去开启另一场关于皇位的内战，也不想当皇帝、或者和其他人推选一位新皇帝。军队中的多数人对现任皇帝评价还行，至少他在按时发放军饷。也因此，安东尼乌斯低估了皇帝对自己的恶意，对今天发生的事情预计错误。他确实没想到皇帝要当众杀他，还是在灶神的祭典之中。就算他今天活了下来，第二天愚信神灵的民众就会说这是神灵的愤怒，是对他不信神的惩罚。

与正在发生的事情相比，疼痛不值一提——想到这里，安东尼乌斯忍不住叹气。

"你醒了吗？"

他听到自己的管家轻声问他。安东尼乌斯很想继续躺着，但他必须要面对这堆烂事了。

但这里不是他家。他的管家贾努斯正告诉他，从正午到落日都发生了什么事情。现在他们正在维斯塔之屋的一间卧室内，守门的是安东尼乌斯自己的近卫军。祭司长正坐在门外的客厅里，大约每小时进来查看一次。皇帝留下了一名仆人，同样也等在外面。

“是维斯塔祭司长救了我？”

"是的，这是他的房间。"贾努斯意味深长地停顿了片刻，安东尼乌斯点点头，示意自己明白祭司所承担的风险。

房间内烧了三个火盆保暖，在四月夜晚，这个火盆数量算是夸张，但安东尼乌斯却感觉室温正好。毒素还没有排净。视力也被影响了。安东尼乌斯只有眯着眼睛，才能看清屋内的壁画；画的内容是罗马建城的神话。阿摩利乌斯杀了自己的兄长奴弥托尔，夺得王位，并强迫奴弥托尔的女儿西尔维娅成为维斯塔祭司，并要求她终身不嫁。但之后她和战神马尔斯生下了一对双胞胎。阿摩利乌斯见西尔维娅和双胞胎沉水，但双胞胎活了下来，还有一头母狼用乳汁哺育了他们。之后一名羊倌发现了双胞胎，将他们带回家抚养。最终双胞胎杀死了阿摩利乌斯，并建立了一座新城。这样的故事作为维斯塔之屋的壁画，还是挺有警示意义的：就算维斯塔祭司和众神做爱，被发现后，也难逃一死。

这结论一跳出来，安东尼乌斯立刻意识到，他的思维也被影响了。在脱缰的思维转变成语言和行动前，他最好离开这里。他在贾努斯的帮助下坐起来，还有些发虚，不过作为军人，他忍受过比这糟得多的情况。他喝了一碗清水，穿好了鞋，在贾努斯的坚持下，站起来穿上了一件白色托加长袍。但这几个动作就令他头晕恶心，不得不坐在椅子上。

"请祭司长过来。"他对管家说，强压下了反胃感。"我必须向他道谢。"

对于维斯塔祭司，安东尼乌斯所知不多。他只了解祭司们神圣崇高的地位，以及对帝国和神灵的牺牲。罗马人对神灵的愚信到了可笑的程度：一捧持续燃烧的火焰，就能保护帝国远离战争？真正保护帝国的是军队。是军队在边境作战，将敌人拦在帝国的边境之外。这一切都取决于人，而不是神。如果皇帝管理国家得当，士兵们得到应得的军饷和荣耀，军团有充足的补给，并且将军有相匹配的能力，那么帝国就不会被外敌攻入。安东尼乌斯同样不相信内战是神灵导致的。一切只和人有关。

这就是为什么他将自己的管家起名为贾努斯，这是罗马双面神和道路之神的名字。一个（曾经的）奴隶有这种名字，在他人眼中坐实了安东尼乌斯不敬神、甚至藐视众神的罪名。事实上，他只是认为众神不曾真实存在罢了。

而在安东尼乌斯眼中，维斯塔祭司们就是被迫为罗马人的愚信背负代价的一群人。在十岁时就被选中，要持续三十年的守贞；还要担忧圣火熄灭而被杀，或者圣火没有熄灭但战争还是发生了而被杀；每天都必须谨言慎行，否则被人诬告，也可能会被杀。安东尼乌斯觉得这种人生毫无乐趣。不过也许有人会庆幸自己得到的权力和财富。维斯塔祭司是帝国最有权势的祭司。

壁画在火光中闪烁着，安东尼乌斯的视线落在西尔维娅为河神所救（虽然他更相信西尔维娅被淹死了）的场景上，画面渐渐摇曳，残留的毒素让他头疼得更厉害，视线更加模糊，恍然间西尔维娅好像从壁画中走了出来，缓步站在了他的面前。他忍不住揉了揉额角。

“你是西尔维娅……？”安东尼乌斯不确信地轻声问道。

对方似乎在微笑，面纱微微晃动，那是个否认。安东尼乌斯又揉了揉眉心，才勉强看清他面前的是个男人。但维斯塔祭司们数百年来似乎穿的都是相同的衣服，安东尼乌斯认为这种误解很正常。

祭司背着光，又戴着面纱，安东尼乌斯看不太清对方的表情。就在安东尼乌斯眯着眼，想要努力看清对方的长相时，对方数了他的脉搏，然后捧起他的脸，查看他的瞳孔。

面纱边缘垂在安东尼乌斯的下颚上。他难免有些乱糟糟的想法，例如他们之间的距离——这应该是是维斯塔祭司与任何人能达到的最近距离的接触。安东尼乌斯那被毒药暂时搞乱的大脑总想指挥他说些什么，但他将这些念头强压下去。

检查结束后，祭司后退几步，拉开距离。“我已经告诉了你的管家，接下来应该怎么照料你的伤势。我想你在罗马城内应该有能信任的医生？”

“的确有，但皇帝一定也会派医生过来。”安东尼乌斯知道对方听懂了。“抱歉让你陷入了一堆麻烦之中。你当时不怕皇帝吗？”

“我当时只看到了一个需要救治的人。”祭司答非所问，但安东尼乌斯明白了。“而就算是皇帝，也很难对维斯塔祭司动手。”

安东尼乌斯闻言抬头，直视祭司的双眼。“但如果他想，他仍能用流言杀死你。”

——那是一双沉静的眼睛，机敏被经年的戒律和修行洗成智慧，可反叛之心犹存。只要一缕微风，余烬就能再次燃烧。

祭司仿佛被视线烫到，移开了眼睛。“那也是未来的事情了。”他尽可能平静地说。

他们一同沉默了，在这沉默中滋生出理解。这里的壁画和神庙，既是对方的荣耀，也是对方的锁链；而安东尼乌斯也有自己的荣耀和锁链。他们被自我和命运困在了此时和此地。当他们今天踏出这间屋子后，又需要面对各自的艰难。在这一刻，也许他们是自由的。

“我可以看到你的脸吗？”安东尼乌斯几乎是以气音问。

对于一名维斯塔祭司，这类言语是极大冒犯。祭司猛地后退一步，他被吓到了，胸膛起伏着。

“我只是……”安东尼乌斯迟疑地开口，他知道自己的辩解可能让对方误解更深。他提问时，仅仅是被全然的好奇和不清醒的大脑支配，并且被氛围蛊惑了。“你救了我，我不知道你叫什么，也不知道你的相貌……”

“我是维斯塔祭司长，斯特凡努斯。”对方撩开面纱，侧头让火光照清他的脸，然后放下了面纱。“你应该走了，安东尼乌斯将军。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *神话可以看这个版本，叙述还算清晰：https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/64787573  
> *圣女掀面纱了！（狂拍桌子


End file.
